Bite-valves were developed in synchrony with reservoirs containing fluids to be drawn by action of sucking by the user. These systems have since become termed personal hydration systems. Bite valves are placed in line and usually at the end of the line with the tube or hose that communicates with the reservoir. The function of a bite-valve is to provide fluid regulation by action of biting. Bite-valves are normally closed and are opened when the person performs a biting action on the valve itself. In recent years bite valves have been developed using many different methods. Vent simple bite valves have been designed comprising a single straight-slit centered on the face of a piece of elastomeric material, and when the valve is compressed by action of biting, the slit opens such that an elliptical orifice is rendered through which the fluid flows. These valves can have problems with sealing, even under minimal or no positive pressure. Flow rates associated with these valves can be good to mediocre according to today's standards. Other valves utilize several components to achieve the desired reactions. Valves of this type in the marketplace today usually provide better sealing, and flow rates equal or less than single-slit valves. Configurations of bite-valves with more than one slit have been developed but have not maximized the use of geometry to optimize both the flow rate and sealing capabilities as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,207, issued Feb. 11, 1997. In the same patent, most similar of the figures is FIG. 4A that shows a concave face and two slits. This is where the similarity ends and the improvements shown in my invention begin.